Holly lost hoodie
by Narcotic Candy
Summary: Nick ha perdido su sudadera favorita justo el día en que tiene una cita con SU Jeff, y recorre Dalton en su búsqueda, lo que no sabe, es que cuando la encuentre, quizás no le interese recuperarla. One-shot. NIFF, NEFF, JICK o como prefiráis llamarlo.


¡Mi primer NIFF! Estoy emocionada, doy botes de alegría. ¡Incluso salto sentada!

En fin, el copyright: ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y Fox, y yo solo me divierto con ellos. Si fueran míos, Kurt y Blaine tendrían cientos de miles de solos y escenas, Riker Lynch y Curt Mega hace mucho que habrían mostrado al público su maravillosa voz, ¡y la #ThreeSixMafia gobernaría el mundo!

Y ahora os dejo con mi pequeñíiiisimo desvarío mental. ¡Disfrutad!

**Holly lost hoodie **

_¿¡Pero dónde narices está! _Nick Duval, como poseído por un demonio, corría de un lado a otro de su habitación en Dalton, abriendo cajones, revolviendo armarios y rebuscando en el cesto de la ropa sucia.

Cuando ya había mirado al menos cinco veces en cada rincón del cuarto y el baño, se paró en medio del desastre y se pasó una mano por el pelo húmedo, despeinándose el flequillo. Al final no iba a encontrarla, ¡y había quedado con Jeff en la puerta principal en menos de media hora!

_Estúpida sudadera perdida._

Rascándose la barbilla, repasó todos y cada uno de los lugares en los que la había llevado puesta, que no podían ser muchos, porque iban casi todo el día con el uniforme. Quizás en la sala de ensayos…¡Claro! La semana pasada, Blaine había reunido urgentemente a todos los Warblers para tratar el tema de la despedida de Kart, que volvía a Mckingley, y repartir las partituras de "Somewhere Only We Know". ¡Y la llevaba atada a la cintura!

Salió disparado ni bien la imagen le cruzó la mente. Esperaba que estuviera abierta, sino tendría que bajar a recepción a por la llave y perdería un tiempo precioso.

Por el pasillo, se encontró a Flint y a Trent, que le dedicaron una mirada incrédula y un par de risas contenidas.

-¿Qué pasa, hermano?-le preguntó Flint, mirándole de arriba abajo.-¿Has perdido una apuesta con Luke, o Jeffrey y tú habéis tenido una tarde loca de pasión?

Nick enarcó una ceja sin comprender, mientras Trent le daba un leve empujón a su compañero y escupía algo como: "¡Oh, tío, imagen mental pecaminosa! Ya es suficiente compartir habitación con ellos cuando se ponen melosos, ¿sabes?"

Bajó la vista hacia lo que tanta gracia les hacía. ¡Mierda, iba en calzoncillos por el colegio! Con las prisas ni siquiera había pensado en ponerse unos tristes pantalones.

Volvió a por los vaqueros oscuros que pensaba llevar esa noche, y la camiseta blanca de cuello en pico, con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza y la mente puesta en la maldita prenda. Cuando volvió a salir, Flint y Trent aún estaban riéndose, apoyados en la pared. _Estúpida sudadera perdida._

Tiempo después, miró su reloj de pulsera y, a la carrera, subió las escaleras que llevaban al tercer piso. ¿Por qué la sala de ensayos tenía que estar tan lejos de su habitación?

Sí, sí, podría ponerse otra cosa, algo más elegante para salir por ahí con su novio, de hecho, pero es que era importante. Se trataba de su antigua sudadera de baloncesto, azul oscuro, con el símbolo de Dalton en el pecho y dos líneas granates alrededor del brazo izquierdo; en la espalda, en el mismo color vino, su apellido y el número 3 (y no, lo del número no había sido coincidencia). Pero lo más importante, es que era la favorita de Jeff, decía que le traía buenos recuerdos, como cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo.

_Vale_, pensó Nick, _sala de ensayos. Si no está aquí, la doy por perdida y pongo carteles de SE BUSCA por toda la ciudad._

Giró la manivela y la cerradura hizo clic, para alivio del chico, pero al entrar, sus ojos dieron de lleno con la figura de Wes. Estaba sentado en la mesa del Consejo, sacando brillo a su querido mazo de madera con extrema ternura.

-¡Uy, perdón!- exclamó, y volvió a cerrar la puerta como si acabara de interrumpir a una pareja en pleno momento romántico. En el umbral, en semi-estado de shock, sacudió la cabeza y se asomó por la rendija de la puerta.-Wes, siento interrumpir tu…er…lo que sea esto, pero, ¿por casualidad no habrás visto mi sudadera de basket, verdad?

El aludido, sin dejar de frotar el pequeño mazo, negó cerrando los ojos.

-No, aquí no está.-contestó, pero Nick no parecía muy convencido.-Créeme.

-Em…gracias, te dejo solo.

Y echó a andar de nuevo a su habitación, para coger la cartera, el móvil y una cazadora, sin poder quitarse de la cabeza la mirada cargada de amor que su compañero le regalaba al martillo. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal. Definitivamente, Wesley tenía que echarse novia YA.

20:35 _¡Joder!_ Llegaba tarde, y no le gustaba hacer esperar a nadia, menos todavía a _su_ Agente 6. Bajando los escalones de tres en tres, llegó al punto de encuentro, pero ni rastro de Jeff. Miró de nuevo el reloj para cerciorarse de que la hora era correcta, quizás el joven rubio se había entretenido, porque de haberse cansado de esperar le habría llamado, o directamente ido a su habitación. Después sacó el teléfono. Mientras corría por todo Dalton, en busca de la chaqueta de las narices, había recibido un sms:

Hey, 3! Como veo que tardas voy a fichar nuestra salida en secretaria. Espérame ahí. Te quiero.-J

Al leer la última frase, sonrió embobado. Esas dos palabras se habían convertido en algo natural desde la primera vez que se lo dijeron, pero, desde luego, nunca se cansaría de ellas, y de los ojos brillantes de su chico al decirlas. Una voz particularmente conocida le llamó, sacándole de su ensimismamiento, e hizo que se girara, para dar de lleno con una estela de pelo brillante y una sonrisa de anuncio de pasta de dientes.

_No se puede ser más encantador._

-Perdona,-se disculpó Nick, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Jeff y dejaba caer un pequeño beso en sus labios, disfrutando al máximo del contacto.-no encontraba la sudadera, y es raro, porque juraría que la dejé encima de la silla.

-_Nicky_, ¿no te referirás a ESTA sudadera?

Entonces dio un paso hacia atrás para que su mejor amigo y novio viera lo que llevaba puesto, y él abrió la boca formando una perfecta "o". Jeff soltó una carcajada ante su expresión de asombro y encandilamiento. Sonrió y le apretó la mano para que reaccionara. _Adorable._

-Con que la tenías tú…

Y era cierto, le protegía del frío junto a unos pantalones caídos, que dejaba ver el comienzo de sus boxers (no demasiado, pero sí lo suficiente como para que a Nick le diera un vuelco al corazón cada vez que se le iban los ojos).

-¿La quieres de vuelta?-preguntó sin dejar de sonreír, y rogando para que _Nicky _se la cediera.

-No, tranquilo. Te queda mejor a ti de todas formas.

Echaron a andar cogidos de la mano, y Jeff, admirando el aspecto rebelde del pelo del chico junto a él (producto de habérselo dejado secar al aire), no pudo evitar cruzarse en su camino para besarle de nuevo, con más intensidad. Cuando se separaron, con los pulmones reclamando aire, Nick sonrió con picardía.

-Además,-comentó, rodeando su cintura para vencer los (casi) inexistentes centímetros entre sus cuerpos, acariciando la piel de su cuello con los labios.- algo me dice que la voy a recuperar esta noche.

Jeff suspiró entrecortadamente, con el corazón enloquecido y la boca seca, y tiró de un divertido Nick para que siguiera andando. Una bombona de oxígeno no le vendría mal ahora mismo. _Bendita sudadera perdida._

¡TARÁAAAAA! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien?, ¿mal?, ¿adorable?, ¿¡vomitivo!

¡Revieweadme sin piedad, porfa! (Revieweadme? ¡Eso ni siquiera existe!).

Este es el primer fic que subo (bieeeen!), y también el primero de Glee que escribo. En teoría, tenía pensado subir uno más largo, de más o menos tres/cuatro capítulos, sobre el primer beso y por ende, primera confesión de sentimientos verdaderos, pero no venía la inspiración (ay, que cruz), y cuando ya pensaba que no podría escribir mi Niff, ¡apareció esto!

Creo que me gustan incluso más que el Klaine (¡y eso ya es decir!), pero es que son taaaaaaaan adorables, dan ganas de achucharlos.

¡GRACIAS POR LEER, SEAS QUIEN SEAS, (_*cough, cough*_y dejar un review_*cough, cough*_), ACABAS DE HACERME FELIZ, MUCHOS BESOS!


End file.
